An Endless Desire
by AnimeCouples592
Summary: Being capture is never a good thing. Yuichiro Hyakuya founds himself waking up to the one place he thought he would never return too. Wanting to escape, and returning to the people who needs him, there's one who will not let him go no matter what after being able to see him after four long years. Contains Yaoi.
1. Where it Begun

AN: _Hello everyone. I got my self recently hopelessly addicted to Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End). And I ship MikaYuu ever so much. :3 This is just something that came to mind. I was going to do this as a one-shot but now it might be a mini story instead._

 _To be far I am warning you all that there will be some minor dark parts and language in this story._

 _But none the less hope you all enjoy!_

Don't own Owari no Seraph.

...

 **Where it Begun**

Yuchirio Hyakuya felt his head throbbing to no end. He slowly began to open his eyes as he tries to move but the pain took over as he slumped back down onto what appears to be a matteress. His green eyes could barely open anymore then he already have made them do.

He wanted to rub his head but he noticed that he couldn't move his hands. The boy tried to look over his shoulder as he saw something against his wrists. He layed back down onto the bed with a annoyed sigh. It's no wonder he can't move. Then something came to him.

Glancing back up, he eyed the surrounding. "Oh yeah, where am I?" he wondered.

Looking around, by of what he could tell, it looked as though he was in someone's bedroom. The decorations seemed to be in a gothic like style. He looked next to him seeing a stained glass window, about twice as big as a normal sized one.

Mostly it was dark so he couldn't tell of what else was inside of the room. The only light he recived was the moonlit coming through the window. He also noticed on how errie the color of the sky was. It was a mixer of a greenish-brownish dark colors. There was no sun at all.

Yuu squinted his eyes. "That's odd." he mumbled.

He decided to get up to get a better look to where he was. Noticing that his feet wasn't tied, Yuu placed them down onto the ground as he walked towards the window. Then his eyes widen with a shock.

"No way, it can't be."

He was spechless. Yuu didn't want to believe it. He was back in the one place where he never wanted to step foot in again. Sanguinem.

Yuu backed away from the window slowly. He closed his eyes. He wished he'd never saw that. Too see the one place that took away what was important to him and where his nightmares had began.

Yuu tried to walk back towards the bed, but still being overwhelmed from what he just saw, he felt his legs begin to give out on him. Almost tripping over top of them, Yuu landed against the bed as he sat on the floor not bothering on getting back up.

Yuu hoped that it was another bad dreams of his and would wake up soon. To return to the place where it all started. A place where humans are nothing but, as they puts it, livestock. He doesn't want to go through it again.

As he thought on that, something else came through. How was it that he got here in the first place? Yuu's eyes grew to realization as he thought back.

...

 _Mistuba, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi and Yuu were scouting around Shinjuku when huge number of vampires showed up. Not wanting to wait for orders, Yuu was the first one to strike. As he took out his demon sword, Asuramaru, he was able to kill a number of them in seconds._

 _The fight seemed favorable to them. But as they killed more and more their numbers just kept on incerasing. Not realizing it, Yuu then got seperated from the others. Having no choice Yuu tried to out run the vampires seeing he was at a disavantage. Along with the chance to regroup with the others._

 _In the first chance he got, he took cover inside of a old worn out building as the vampires pass by him. Usually Yuu doesn't like to retreat. But anything was better then being caught by a vampire. As he looked out he wondered if they have gone pass by him._

 _Suddenly a hand came out frome behind him as it covered his mouth perventing him to scream as he was being dragged off._

...

"That's right. We were amushed and captured." Yuu muttered.

Then his eyes grew. _Wait, if that's true, then what about the others?! Are they here?_ Looking around, Yuu sensed that he was the only one in the room. No one else was with him. _They must be in a prison cell or something._

To know that his friends were in danger, it was all the more reason for him to bust out. Using the bed as support, Yuu pulls himself up as he leans against the matteress. Looking onto the bed, Yuu saw his sword.

Having an idea come to him Yuu sat back on the bed. Groaning a little, he then tries to pull the sword out of from its sheath. He struggled until he maganes to pull the sword itself a few inches away from the sheath as the metal reflected off from the moonlight.

Seeing this, Yuu smiled at the thought of being here one last minute then he already has to be. Moving closer towards the sword, Yuu placed the rope against the blade as he moved his hands up and down. He can feel the rope becoming losen.

Then he heard the door being unlocked. Glancing up, Yuu quickly moved away from the sword, fearing of who was coming in. As the door opened two guards entered as they approached towards Yuu.

One of the guards came to Yuu as he grab hold onto his arm hardshly. Flinching at the hold, Yuu was forced up on his feet as both of the guards had a hold on him as they dragged him out of the room.

...

Walking down the hallway with a struggling, stubborn, prisoner, no matter how hard he tried, Yuu couldn't seem to break free. Despite of what the guards looked like, they were very strong.

"HEY! LET ME GO, YOU DAMN VAMPIRES!"

As the guards and Yuu approached another door, it opened. Not wanting to give up his chance on escaping, Yuu kept on resiting. Getting a bit annoyed at the human, the guard glanced down at the boy. He pulled back his arm as he was about to struck him. Yuu braced himself for the hit.

"Now, now. Don't be so hard on him." came a female's voice.

Being spoken too the guard let down his hand. Opening his eyes back, he stared at the one who was about to struck him. Then...

"Y...Yuu-chan?" a voice studdered. Hearing his name being called a upon, Yuu's body just froze.

Slowly eyeing forward, he begans to notice two more figures standing in the room. A young girl who was clothed in a gothic type style, with long sliver-pink hair up in two pig-tails, with red blood shot eyes staring back at him.

Then a second figure being all dressed in white, but that it didn't matter to Yuu. All it mattered was if his eyes were lying to him. Gazing at him, Yuu sees a figure with short white-blond hair, and bright blue, sapphire eyes that he knew anywhere.

"M-Mika...?" Yuu breathed out.

For what seemed like an enterity, the two boys stared at each other, not knowing on how to say or how to react. Yuu was completely spechless. Having to see this figure who looks like his childhood friend, who is suppose to be dead, but is standing in front of him looking heathly as if he never actually died.

 _Mika's alive?_ Yuu questioned himself, as he could feel his face being turn to stun.

"So this is the boy that you've been longed to serach for, huh, Mika dearling?" the girl spoke.

Yuu glared at her. Ingoring the glaring, Krul Tepes came closer to Yuu. Yuu tried to struggle to get away from the vampire, but the guards held him down, perventing him from escaping. She stood only a few inches away as she begins to stretched out her hand to Yuu.

"D-Don't touch me!" Yuu warned. As he tries to get some distancee between him and the girl.

"Aww, don't be afraid, human," she said in a gentle tone. "I won't hurt you."

Krul then held Yuu's cheek into her palm as she begins to rub against it. Not wanting to show any weakness, but Yuu couldn't help as he flinched from her touch.

Yuu wasn't sure what this vampire was going to do to him. He began to shake lightly at the thought of giving her his blood.

"Take him back to Mika's room." she ordered the guards.

In suprise Yuu opened his eyes. "Yes ma'am." they repiled.

"Hey, let go! Oi, Mika! Mika!" Yuu yelled desperately to the one who might answer him. But no repsonse was given. Before Yuu knew it, Mika was gone from his sight.

...

"Hey?! Who was that just now? Hey! Answer me! Was that Mika or not?" Yuu demanded.

Opening the door to Mika's bedroom, the guards entered and dragged Yuu back towards the bed. Throwning him recklessly onto the matteress, Yuu sat up as he glared hatefully towards the gaurds. Not liking his attitude towards them the first guard approached to him.

The guard held back his hand and slapped Yuu across the face. Feeling the impact, Yuu's head jerked. Yuu spattered up some blood that escaped from his mouth. He glanced at the guard.

"Stay here, and keep quite, livestock." the guard ordered as they left the room.

After they left, Yuu glancing down next to him seeing that his sword was still on the bed. He moved closer to the sword as he started to where he left off from before. Placing the rope against the blade, he slid his hands up and down some more hoping this time around that the rope will break without any interference.

Yuu then heard a snap. Looking behind him, seeing the rope was split into two, he could move his hands freely now then before. Removing the rope from his hands, Yuu took his hands as he rubbed them.

"Now, that's done, I need to find a way out of here." he told himself. "And look for the others."

He got up from the bed as he placed his sword back onto his belt. He walked over towards the door. Yuu tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He glared annoyed at the possiblity.

 _Damn. Locked from the outside._ he thought. He started to bang on the door hard, despite on what the guards had instructed him not to do, Yuu was never really good at following orders.

"YOU BASTARDS! LET ME OUT! HEY!" he shouted. For about several minutes, Yuu tried all of his might to see if anyone would hear him. But nothing.

Yuu should have known better since this was a place where vampires treat humans anything but civilized beings. They only see humans as food and nothing more. Then a image flashed through his mind.

His eyes widen to the thought. "Mika," he whispered. Yuu started to bang on the door once more. "MIKA! OI, MIKA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" there was no response. Only the echoing of his own voice.

After what seemed like an hour, Yuu then felt his throat becoming dry. Coughing harshly, Yuu leaned his forehead against the door as he covered his throat with his hand. He began to take deep breaths.

Yuu turned around as he slid down onto the ground seeing it was pointless. No matter how hard he tries to scream, no one will answer to a livestock.

Pushing his legs up against him as he took his arms and wrapped them around. Yuu's eyes shook. No only was he worried on how to get out of here, before any of them thinks on taking his blood, but also finding the others.

It's one thing if he relived those frightful days, but he doesn't want anyone else to experienece on what he went through all those years ago. It's just too much.

Then another image flashed through his mind. It was Mikaela. Yuu's eyes grew as he shooked his head. This was no time to be thinking about him. He has to get out and find the others. But then, almost not realizing it, a smile started to appear.

 _Mika._ the name echoed throughout his mind. Yuu then hid his face between his legs. _Mika's alive._ Yuu thought happily. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

All these this time, Mikaela has been alive. But he should have died on that night. The night when he, Mika, and the rest of Hyakuya orphanage, tried to escape from this world. He can still see it.

 _Seeing his pale, dying, face, Yuu grabs hold onto Mika as he drags him towards the exit. Not wanting to leave by himself, they have all decided that they would leave the city together. Having to see the others dead corpses on the ground, in their own blood, Yuu tries to hold back the tears._

 _Blood was oozing out none stop from both his stomach and to where his arm was severed. The blood stained Yuu's clothes, but he never let go. He couldn't leave his family behind._

 _He can feel his warmth starting to leave him as his body became colder and colder..._

Yuu shooked his head as he tries to put the memory back futher into his mind. Now that Mika is alive, he doesn't want to remember such horrible events. He never want to have those nightmares again. Yuu thought he would go insane just by remembering them.

Then something accured to him. Even though Mika was alive, does it mean that he is still human? Or is he one of them now?

Yuu shooked his head again. "No. Mika is still Mika."Yuu mumbled.

"That's right, little lamb. Keep telling yourself that."

Being startled by the unknown voice, Yuu got up from the floor as he glanced around the room. But to have the room being almost pitch black, he couldn't see who it was.

"W-Who's there?"

Appearing out from the shadows, Yuu felt his anger starting to rise as his eyes glared towads the one who stood in front of him, smiling away.

The one who caused his nightmares to begin.

"You!"

xxx

AN: _I wanted to put in the conflict as well, but it came out a little bit longer then I expected, so that's why I'm doing a mini story instead. I hope I got the name of the city right, if I didn't please tell me._


	2. One's Blood

AN: _Here's two! :)_

 _Enjoy._

 **Waring; this chapter will contains small dark parts.**

...

 **One's Blood**

Stepping out from the shadows, stood a man, that Yuu knew all too well. A man with long sliver hair down to his hips being held into a ponytail, as bangs hanging down on each side. He wore a white outfit with a white cape to match suitable for a noble vampire.

The man stood a few inches away from Yuu. His blood, red, glowing, eyes glanced up and down at the human boy. Yuu began to feel his blood began to boil with anger as he stares at the figure.

"You!" Yuu shouted.

Feird Bathory smiled in a playful way. "Oooh-?" he sang.

Not a moment has gone by where he has not forgotten of the one vampire who took the only family he had. Yuu pulled out his sword as he points it towards the noble, as he gripped hard against the handle.

Chuckling softly, Ferid was amused by the human's reaction. "So you do remember me, no?" he hummed.

Yuu glared at him with hatered reflecting off of his eyes. "How can I forget? You're the bastard who took my family away from me!"

"I will take that as a 'yes' then?" Ferid muttered with a smirk.

Having his anger getting the best of him, being blind sided, Yuu started to charge towards Ferid. Predicting his movements, Ferid only had to slide to his left. Then ducked as the blade nearly took his head off. Yuu kept on swinging his sword at the noble but wouldn't make contact. The vampire was just too fast.

"Haha! Yes, keep it up! " Ferid said with his throat filled with laughter as he kept on dodging the attacks. "Is this what those fools train you to do? To have you run blindlessly towards your opponent?"

Ingoring him, Yuu aimed his sword at Ferid's stomach. Once again, the noble dodge as he was about to take the chance to do some damange towards Yuu. Ferid pulls back his arm, ready to strike the boy, but then Yuu grinned.

Seeing it, Ferid felt something sharp against his cheek. Noticing it at the last minute he pulled back. Yuu managed to moved his sword upward and made a cut deep enough for the vampire to bleed.

The noble took his hand and dabs it onto the cut that Yuu had made. Looking down at the blood on his fingers, Ferid was a bit impressed at the human for being able to cut him. At a close range at that. But on the other hand, Ferid was now annoyed.

"Alright, little livestock, play time is over." Ferid mumbled in annoyunce.

Yuu stood his ground as he held his sword up between him and the vampire. Yuu was about to take charge again when a gust of wind came at him making him stop in his tracks. Closing his eyes, he waited for the wind to disappear.

Yuu blinked as he then felt his hands not holding on to it anymore. He glanced down. It was gone. "Huh?! My sword!" he panicked.

"Looking for something?"

Looking in front of him, Ferid held his demon sword in his hand by the tip of the handle. He tossed on the other side of the room as it rolled until it vanish into the shadows. Yuu was about to make a break for it, to retreive his sword, but Ferid didn't allow him to take the chance.

Right before he was able to take one step, Ferid came at Yuu as he took his hand and bounded both of Yuu's wrist and pinned the boy against the wall. With a slight of a yelp escaping, Yuu then struggled endlessly, hoping for the grip to losen.

"Let go!" Yuu demanded.

Ferid grinned at him. With one hand he carried Yuu by the wrists as he walked over towards the bed. He placed Yuu down still gripping hard onto the boy's wrists. Yuu flinched at the pain.

"Why should I listen to you, hmm? After all, you're just a little livestock who manages to escape our world and went into hiding for four years." Ferid muttered.

Yuu glared at the noble. "Don't call me by that!"

"What, Livestock? Why not?" Ferid questioned as he eyed him confusionly. "After all that is what you are. That's what all humans are. Not to mention that they are also such; fragile, selfish, greedy cowards, who think of nothing but their own survival not caring on who they left behind."

Yuu's eyes widen by the words that Ferid spoke of. It was as if he was talking about him. Yuu gripped his hands. Ferid smirked.

"That's not true," Yuu whispered as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Oooh? What was that?" Ferid asked, rising an eyebrow.

"I said, that's not true! Not all humans think like that!" Yuu spated at the vampire. "There are people who can be kind, that they can think of others and not just themselves!"

Ferid smirked at the boy's answer. "Are you, perhaps, referring to Mika-kun?" he murmurer. Yuu's eyes widen. "I thought so. But he's not like that anymore, he's changed. The Mika-kun you once knew, is gone."

"N-No, you're wrong!" he shouted angrily. "M...Mika's the same."

"Oh, but I'm not. He's changed very much. So much that you might find him...scary." Ferid taunted. Hearing it, Yuu didn't want to accept it. Ferid noticed it. "That's one of the many annoying things about you humans. You never want to accept of what is the truth." he mumbled as he leaned foward.

Fried glanced down at Yuu's neck. As he eyed it, the vampire could feel his mouth starting to become dry with the senation of wanting to place his fangs a upon the boy's neck. He would loved to see of how Mika would react to have someone already placing his mark onto the boy's neck.

If not already possible, Ferid moved much more closer to Yuu, than before. As he struggles more to try and losen his his hold on him. Yuu looked up only to meet the vampire's red, glowing, eyes as they stare straight at him. For the first time in forever Yuu felt really afraid.

"S-Stay away!" Yuu mumbled frightenly.

"Why be so scared, hmm? What happened to all of that engery from before?" Ferid questioned as he took his hand and rubbed it tenderly against Yuu's cheek.

Feeling the touch, Yuu felt his body start to tremble. He shuted his eyes. But not as long as he would have hoped for. Something was starting to feel strange. Opening an eye, slowly, he saw the vampire gazing at him as he smirked.

Looking down more clearly, Yuu thought he felt something rubbing against his skin. He noticed that his shirts weren't tucked in anymore. Instead they were out. Then he felt it again, that strange touch. Yuu's eyes then grew with fear.

Ferid's hand began to move freely around the boy's adbomen. Yuu then felt it as it slithers quickly up towards his chest. The noble then took the tip of his finger and played with one of his nipples. As quickly as it went up, the hand slid back downwards to his stomach onto his hip.

Not wanting to react towards the vampire's touch, Yuu closed his eyes, as he felt his face start to heat up. Gazing at the experssion the boy was making, Ferid grinned. The vampire then possessioned himself on top of the boy.

Slightly opening his eyes, Yuu meet the vampire's gaze once more. Realizing of what the noble was doing, Yuu started to struggle underneath him, hoping that the noble woud lose his balance.

"Get off!" Yuu yelled violently as he glared at him.

Ferid snickered at the boy's lovely face. "Now, why would I do that, hmm? After all, the fun is only starting." he mumbled darkly.

He then roughly squeezed tighter against the boy's wrist. Yuu screamed at the pain that was inflecting on him. The noble took his hand as he held up Yuu's chin. Ferid smiled thoughtfully of what he could do to the boy. He leaned down to his lips.

Having no choice but to wintness it, Yuu's eyes began to shake, along with his lips trembling. Only by an inch away did Ferid decided to pull back. Ferid then eyed back down onto the boy's neck. It would be easy just to tak him, but to take his blood, he grinned at the possibilty of the experssion he would have.

Ferid realsed Yuu's chin as he started to undo Yuu's uniform. Halfway down the noble stopped. Only to reveal the boy's bare chest. Yuu's eyes grew with more fear.

Coming back towards his neck, the noble took his tongue as he gently licked it. Feeling the touch, Yuu quivered. Slightly backing away, just enough to see the frighten look, Ferid smirked.

"I can cearly see why Mika-kun is so obbsessed with you. You are very cute when you're frightened."

Gazing at the lusting look, Yuu could feel his body starting to froze with fear. He could no longer move on his own accord.

 _No! Please, someone! Anybody! Help!_ Yuu pleaded as tears started to fall.

Just when Ferid was about to place his mark, his vampire instinct sensed something. Coming rapidly between them, a blade swooped in causing the vampire to split away from the boy. He stood in front of them as he glared, in annoyunce, at the one who ruined his fun.

Laying motionless on the bed, Yuu tries to regain his vision as he looks up at the figure standing between him and Ferid. He then slowly sits up as he holds onto his shirts. But only to feel light headed and nauea as he tries to move.

"Yuu-chan, are you alright?"

Being able to make out on who it was, Yuu eyed at the figure. After bilnking several times, Yuu then saw on who it was. He felt now relieved as a smile started to appear.

"Mika.."

xxx

AN: _Mika comes to the rescue! Although, I do feel a bit guilty for putting Yuu through that torment with Ferid._

 _Honestly I don't liked Ferid. As soon as he came on, I just didn't like him. I just felt he was just too creepy, even for a vampire. Especially the way he acted around Mika when they were kids, and later on when he always teases Mika about Yuu. Call me crazy, but that's what I felt when I saw him._

 _Next chapter, MikaYuu moment._ :D


	3. Captivating Charm

AN: _Hello. I'm very happy that you all like this! Really I am!_

 _And sorry for the wait, I had to think clearly, the best way I can, for this chapter. And speaking of chapter...36! Hehe. Such a good chapter._

 _But anways thanks so much for the support!_

 _Enjoy! ^^_

Don't own Owari no Seraph.

...

 **Captivating Charm**

Mikaela stood protectivily between Yurichio and the one who caused him harm as his sapphire eyes casted glaring daggers. Tightly holding against the handle, he points the sword directly at Ferid. The noble took a step back in fearing of what the blond vampire would do to him.

Taking a chance Mika eyed behind him as he squinted with worry for the disoriented Yuu. But to only then turn his attention back onto Ferid, making sure that he won't do anymore damange then he already has.

Chuckling lightly, Ferid grinned neverously, but in a playful way. "My, my, Mika-kun. You certainly do know how to make an appearance." the sliver-haired vampire remaked.

Keeping his gaze onto the noble, Mika raised his sword up close to him almost touching the skin.

"If you did _any_ kind of harm to him, I'll kill you!" Mika threatened.

Sensing the seriousness in his eyes, Ferid sighed in defeat. _Oh well. It was fun while it lasted._

"Yes, yes. I'm very much aware of how _pericious_ that princess is to you." he teased as he walks to the door. The noble takes a one last look at Yuu. Feeling his gaze a upon him, Yuu turns away. The vampire smirked. "But if you're not careful, Mika-kun, then just might snatch him away from you in the future." he warned as he waved. "Bye, bye for now."

After the noble left, Mika gave out a breath as he places his sword back into his sheath. He eyed behind him and walk towards the bed. Yuu, who was in the same spot, kept his gaze away from the blond as he struggles to hold up his shirts.

Sitting down, Mika glances over at Yuu. With concern getting the best of him, he squinted his eyes. "Yuu-chan, are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked in a sympathetic tone.

Taking a moment, Yuu then looks up as he slowly shooked his head. "No. I..I don't think so, I'm fine." he replied softly.

Mika raised an eyebrow. The blond vampire looks down at his writs. He then sighed. "You're lying, Yuu-chan."

"What? No, I'm not. I'm fine, see?" as he says that Yuu grabs hold onto his shirts as he tries to pull them up but then felt a sharp pain. He winced at it. "Ow."

Mika chuckled. Hearing it, Yuu glared coldy at the vampire. Opening an eye Mika saw the glaring as he tried to calm down. He whipped his eye.

"I'm Sorry, Yuu-chan. But that's what you get for lying to me." he said.

Yuu looked away as he felt his face turning red. "Shut up." he mumbled with a pout.

Mika shooked his head. "Here, let me look." Yuu viewed the vampire as he gently grabs hold onto his wrists. But then he flinched again. Seeing the pain experisson, Mika released them. "Sorry." he whispered. He then looks away. _That bastard._

Glimpsing up at him, Yuu smiled softly. _Mika hasn't changed._ he thought happily. Thinking that, Yuu then remembered on what the noble had said before. How Mika had changed. That he is completely different, that he is one of them now.

Yuu shooked his head. _No. That's not true. Mika is still the same from the past. There's no way he's changed._

That part he was sure of. Although, looking at him, there has been a question that has been wondered through Yuu's mind since the moment he laid his eyes on the blond vampire.

"Mika?" Yuu wondered, Mika eyed him. "How...How is it that you're alive?"

"Well, that's a bit of a long story, Yuu-chan." Mika muttered as he smiled. Showing the smile, Yuu knew it all too well. It was the same warm smile that he always shown when they were kids.

Yuu narrowed his eyes. He was becoming more curious. "But how? You were suppose to..." but then he stopped. Small fragements of that night flashed through his mind. "It's because of me..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mika wondered. Yuu looked away. The boy felt the guilt starting to build up. The blond squinted his eyes. "Yuu-chan?"

"It's because I left you behind. It's my fault that you were turn into one of them." Yuu muttered as his eyes started to fill with small tears.

Mika looked at him in a suprise way. "Don't say that, Yuu-chan!" Yuu glances at him. "Me being a vampire, you shouldn't blame yourself for this. This isn't your fault, Yuu-chan! You must remember that."

"Mika," Yuu smiled easeful. _That's right. Mika is still the same person as he was in the past._

Then scattered images came through once more. His eyes widen; The attack. His friends. The poissbilty of them having their bloods being taken from them. Yuu rested his head against his palm for a second, but then stood up from the bed. Placing a foot onto the ground, Yuu begin to wobble.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika shouted in alarmed. Grabbing hold onto the blond, Yuu's breathing was starting to become shallow. The sapphire eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't move just yet. You need to rest."

"I...I can't." Yuu breathed out. Mika was right, but he couldn't afford too. He can't risk losing any of his friends in this kind of place. "Before...My friends...I got separated from them. I need to know if they're okay. I need to find them, Mika!"

Listening to the expalanation, Mika's eyes became dim. Gripping a hold around Yuu's waist and arms, the blond held the boy close to him. Being puzzled by the strange touch, Yuu eyed Mika.

"Mika...?" suddenly the blond vampire pushed Yuu back onto the bed. Blinking confusionly, Yuu glared annoyed at him. "Hey? Mika! What's the big deal?"

Yuu was about to get up, when Mika sat back down on the edge as he locks his arm on the other side, trapping the boy from leaving. Glancing at him, Yuu's emerald eyes caught within Mika's dazzling sapphire gaze.

Staring at him Yuu begins to see emotions that he never thought he would see from the vampire. Emotions that the Mika he knew, when they were childeren, would hide from the rest of their family. Deperssion, hatered, but mostly jealously? There were also others that he recongized too well. But it was jealously that really got to him. Yuu then narrowed his eyes. What was it that was making Mikaela act this way?

"Mika, what's-"

"DON'T...!"

Being a bit startled, Yuu tensed up at the sound of Mika's voice. It was harsh. Not once has he heard Mika raise it to that level. Looking down at the confused face, the blond vampire bent down his head, as bangs feel over his sight.

"Don't leave me, Yuu-chan." he mumbled in a upsetting tone.

Blinking uncertainy, Yuu just stared at him. "Mika I..."

Before Yuu could say anything else, Mika leaned in as he places his lips against his. The emerald eyes grew with suprise. Yuu clutched his eyes shut as he places his hands onto the vampire's chest trying to force them apart.

"Mika-!" but then was caught off again as Mika replaced his lips against Yuu's. Finally having enough, Yuu roughly pushes the vampire away. Heavy pants started to escaped from his mouth.

Yuu then glared at him. "You kissed me!" he shouted with an irraited tone. Mika didn't say anything only to slanted his eyes. "Why...?"

"Because Yuu-chan, I love you." Mika calmly said with a serene smile.

"You love me?" he repeated.

The blond vampire nodded. "I do. Every since I can remember, I always loved you, Yuu-chan. I don't know when exactly I started to love you; maybe after you moved into the orphanage, or after the virus has gone through and you kept our hopes alive, I don't know. But since the four years that we have been aparted, I always kept on telling myself that I would, someday, see you again." Mika came to Yuu as he cupped his hand onto his cheek. "I've missed you so much, Yuu-chan. Please stay here with me. Don't go back to those humans."

Yuu glanced away. He wasn't sure on how to repsond. The only thought right now was to save his friends. He never expected for Mika to be so opened with him. Not to mention he is still trying to take in the fact that one of his family members is still alive. From the bottom of his heart, he's very grateful for that.

"Mika, I'm sorry. But I can't stay. There are people who need me. Pople who rely on me." Yuu muttered. "I need to go back to them, Mika."

Mika's eyes then grew. He shooked his head, not wanting to accept the answer. _No! I already lost him once. I'm not going to lose him again!_

He came at Yuu as pushes him back onto the bed and gripped roughly against his wrists. For a moment Yuu thought he heard a bone crack. He was starting to become scared of this Mika.

"Ow! Mika, you're hurting me!" Yuu mumbled painfully. Trying to not to past out, Yuu then eyed at the blond. His experssion was unnoticeable to him. All he could see was bitterness. His eyes began to shake. "Mika?"

"You can't!" the sapphire eyes then soften. "Don't you realize of the four years I went through of not seeing you?! To only know that you're were living among those humans, your so called 'friends'? They're just using you, Yuu-chan!"

Yuu was starting to get irraited. "How can you say that? You don't even know them, Mika! They're not using me, they're my family!"

"Then what about me?!" the blond spatted harshly. Without noticing it, Mika kept gripping against Yuu's wrist. The boy gasped from the pain as he closed his eyes. "Am I no longer improtant to you, Yuu-chan?"

Opening an eye, Yuu could barely see. "Mika..."

Seeing the hurtful experession, Mika release him. He then backs away from him as Yuu sits up. Mika got off as he faced his back towards Yuu.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you. And it's not you that I'm mad at." he mumbled. Mika looks at him as he smiles sadly. "I...I just don't want to lose you again. I don't ever want to feel so alone again."

"Mika," Yuu squinted his eyes. "I understand. Believe me. Those four years has been nothing but nightmares for me." Mika faced him. "Only to see everyone's deaths over and over again, and yours as well, I thought I would go insane, Mika. But then I founded people who I can be with. People who needs my strength."

The blond looked away. "I see." he mumbled. _So, they have already got to him. I must stop this._

Mika started walk towards the door. Getting an unease feeling, Yuu got off the bed as he stood at the end. "Mika?" he questioned. _What's he doing?_

Glancing over his shoulder, Mika smiled at him. "Still, I won't allow them to take you away from me again." he approached to the door.

Realizing on what he was about to do, Yuu dashed to the door before it closed. Being on the other side of the door, Mika locked the door as banging soon followed, echoing throughout the hallway.

"Forgive me, Yuu-chan." he whispers as he disappears.

"Mika! Oi! Mika! Let me out!" as he screamed his name. But there was only slient.

Sliding onto the ground, Yuu clentched his arms over his head, seeing it was pointless. Mikaela had already left. Yuu had to get out. Not only just to find the others but to escape this nightmare once more.


	4. Protecting You

AN: _Hello everyone. I am very sorrry for the wait! I did not mean to make you wait this long! I have not aboanded this story, in case if any of you are wondering. I just get easily distracted with other series/couples and it was also do to the lack of motiviation and inspiration really. And few family things._

 _Also it didn't help that I momentarly lost grip on how to move on ward with the story. Can't say for sure, but I think I got it back for the time being._

 _Anyways enjoy for now! :D_

Don't own Owari no Searph (Seraph of the End).

...

 **Protecting You**

Yuichiro leaned his head against the door and sighed heavily. Closing his eyes he then listend to the noise from the outside. Footsteps walked further away from the room. The boy was once more, locked up inside of a bedroom, in the city where his nightmares began.

Moving his legs closer to his body, Yuu burried his face into them. He can feel his eyes start to shake of being on edge. So many things has been going through the boy's mind since he first got here. But there was only one main thing that was currently on his mind; the safety of his friends.

It wasn't too long ago that Yuu got separated from them back in Shinjuku. He had no clue on their whereabouts. The last thing he wants to think about was wither or not if they were captured as well. He didn't want the posiblity of that being true.

Yuu lifted his head as he squinted his eyes. He needed to be out there seraching for them. But being a prisoner in the vampire city was no help. Even if he was able to break out and start looking, there was no guaranteed that he won't be attacked like he was from before. The thought of it gave Yuu a shiver.

 _What am I going to do then? Shinoa and the others...they need me._ Yuu thought desperately. Then a image of Mika flashed through his mind. He shook his head. _No! I can't ask Mika. He's already upset with me as it is._

But no other option came to him. No matter how he tried to rethink it, in the end, only two possible things could happen. One be spotted and most likely be killed. Or two become livestock.

Yuu rubbed his head in frustation. "Damn it!" he screamed.

He was trap. There was nothing he could do. The only choice he had was to wait for Mika's return. But then Yuu was starting to have second thoughts. He was already on bad terms with Mika. Seeing there was nothing else he could do at the moment, it was the only way for him to get back to the others. He couldn't just abandoned them. They were his family now.

 _Even if Mika hates me for it. I have too._ Yuu thought.

Deciding on his final answer, Yuu then walks over to the bed as he waited for the blond to come back. Hoping this time around he will try and understand.

...

Down the hallway Mika stops as he slams his fist into the brick wall that was in front of him. How can he? How can he defend them so easily? Those beings who kept them separated after all these years. Are they that important to him?

No. He knows of what those humans have done to Yuu. Mika gritted his teeth as he remembers the words that Krul had told him. He knew right then and there that he had to get Yuu away from the humans. But it wasn't just the humans anymore.

 _"They're my family, Mika!"_

His sapphire eyes widen at the word that played through his mind. Family. Every since he has heard of the word, he could feel pain. A pain that hasn't disappeared for the last four years.

"I take it things didn't go so well with the princess, hmm, Mika-kun?" a voice appeared behind him. From the corner of his eye, Mika turns slightly as he glared codly at the figure. Seeing the look the sliver-haired noble stopped as he snickered at the sight. "My. So scary."

"What do you want, Ferid?" Mika questioned with a bit of annoyance covering the tone. He was in no mood of seeing the noble after the act he did back in the bedroom.

"What I want is no cocern," said the vampire. "but to answer your question, Krul would like to see you."

Mika raised an eyebrow. "Krul?" he echoed. "What is it this time?"

"Don't know." Ferid answered as he shrugged. "All I know is that she told me to come and get you."

Mika sighed. He didn't want to be with Krul or anyone else at the moment. His main concern right now was Yuu. Looking at him, Ferid could easily see that his mind was distracted with something else or rather someone.

"If you're that worried, Mika-kun, you should just go back to him. It has been four years since you've last seen him. I'm sure Krul will understand. And after all you can't wonder away from him too far." Ferid stated as he grinned.

"Is that suppose to be a threat, Ferid?" Mika growled.

Ferid held his hands up in defences. "Hey, hey. I'm not about to cross your path twice in one day. I know better. But the others don't know about him. They could easily come across him one way or another." he warned.

Narrowing his eyes, hating to adimit it, Mika knew he had a point. If he stayed away from Yuu for too long then there could be a chance the others might discover him. It was bad enough that Ferid already knew. He couldn't let that happened.

Walking pass the noble Mika hurried to the main throne room where he knew Krul would be waiting for him. Ferid took one last look at the blond before a small grin appeared.

"Things are getting intersting." the noble mumbled right before he disappeared into the shadows.

...

Back in the bedroom, Yuu was on the bed with his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. It has been almost twenty-four hours since he was put in here and being kept as a prisoner. If the others did somehow, managed to escape, then they must be trying to look for him.

At the thought of it, Yuu shutted his eyes as he shifted until he was on his side. As much as it pained him to be useless, it pained him more of the idea of leaving Mika. But he couldn't let his other family be endanger cause of his actions. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Yuu has already lost his first family to the bloodsuckers. He never wants to re-live that moment ever again. It was bad enough going through the nights that he tried to sleep. After reciving his weapon, that Asuramaru tried to go through into his dreams and taunted him of his past. Especially when Asuramaru would disguse himself as Mika.

Even if Mika is a vampire now, Yuu was greatful to at least have one of his family members was indeed alive. The emerald eyes widen. Why is it that he kept on going back to Mika? Remembering on their coverastion from before, Yuu then slanted his eyes.

He never would have suspect for him to be so opened. It caught him off gaurded. Yuu couldn't give him an answer right there. Only being overwhelemed at the fact that a noble tried to take his blood, with Mika saving him, and along with the worry about his friends, he couldn't give out a response to the blond. For that he felt bad about it.

Yuu sighed. As much as he needed to get back to the others, he couldn't leave Mika here with the vampires. Things were starting to become more complex now than they were before.

Suddenly, being sightly startled, Yuu sat up as he heard the door being unlocked. Rolling his legs off the bed the boy then stood up. The door opened as Mika entered the room. Closing the door Mika turn around as he met a paired of emearld eyes staring at him with Yuu having his arms crossed over his chest.

"Humph. I guess you're still mad at me huh, Yuu-chan?" Mika qustioned as he approached to the ravenette.

Yuu was a bit suprised at the question. "Actually, I was going to ask you that, Mika. But yeah I am. In case if you haven't notice, I'm a prisoner here. I'm locked up and I have no information reguarding on the whereabouts of my friends. I'm worried about them, Mika." he mumbled as he gripped his sleeve.

Mika squinted his eyes. He never liked seeing Yuu looking so frantic. "They're fine." he whispered.

Almost missing it, Yuu stared at the vampire as he blinked. "Huh?"

As Mika spoke he kept his eyes away from Yuu. "Those humans that you mentioned from before are fine. They managed to escape from the ambush and are currently looking for you." he explained.

"Really?" Yuu questioned with a smile. Mika just nodded. The boy then placed a hand over his heart as he gave out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness."

Gazing at Yuu, Mika couldn't help as his lips curled into a small grin. Seeing Yuu like this made Mika happy. Even if it was the news of the safety of the humans, was the cause of him smiling, it was better than to see him be upest and worried.

"So wait, they're looking for me?" Yuu then realizing of the last few words.

Mika glanced at the ravenette. "Yes."

"Mika, I have to go back."

The sapphire eyes grew as Mika went to Yuu and gripped onto his shoulders. "Why, Yuu-chan? I told you they're fine. You don't have to worry about them."

"I know, Mika. But if they know that I've been captured by the vampires then...they are most likely try and to take me back." Yuu expalined. "I don't want to see any of them getting hurt because of me. And same with you, Mika. I don't want to see you get hurt as well."

"Yuu-chan," for a moment Yuu thought he saw Mika give away a small grin. Mika reached his hand out to Yuu as he placed gently onto the boy's cheek and rubbed it. "You were always a kind hearted person, Yuu-chan. But I can't let you go back."

"But, Mika. Why?" Yuu couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to save his friends lives and MIka's too. "Don't you get it? If I leave then everyone will be safe!"

Mika's eyebrows slanted. "That maybe true, Yuu-chan. But the vampires here aren't as reasonable as the humans, if there are any. They may still end up fighting each other."

Yuu took his hand as he brush off Mika's. He then held the blond's wrist. "I realize that. But I rather take that chance, than let my friends die because of my actions, Mika. It's my own fault that I got captured. I just don't want them to suffer because of it."

Seeing the look in Yuu's eyes, Mika knew it all too well. It was the same look of determation when they were kids. Yuu would try to keep their hopes alive by saying of how he would kill all of the vampires and escape the city, along with the other orphans. But now seeing it once more, it was dfferent.

Mika sighed. There was just no convicing him. He was the same hardheaded person from back then. Then the vampire started to walk foward to Yuu. "Mika?"

He took his arms as he wrapped them around Yuu's body. Mika then pulled him into a embrace. Feeling the touch of the other's body, Yuu couldn't help as a small hint of blush started to appear onto his face.

After a good minute or so Mika then parted. Looking into the emerald eyes, he has been so longing to see, it hurted him the fact that he would try and protect those beings. The beings which kept Yuu to themselves and used him. The thought of it made Mika's fingers clentch lightly on his shoulders.

Mika then gave out a breath as he smiled softly at Yuu. "Let's run away, Yuu-chan."

...

AN: _Yep. It has now become one of those run away stories. I guess I'm leaving it as a cliffhanger? I don't want it to be as long as I already have it. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did. But no promises unforchantly._


	5. The Decision and The Escape?

AN: _Hello my lovely viewers! Yes I am alive again. I am very sorry about not updating sooner. This time around it's only because I had a massive writers block (yes I know what that means). It wasn't with just this story. Lately I've been getting ideas (for other couples) but I'm all that great at writing so it, again, just takes time with me. Also drawing is somewhat my stronger suite so I've been doing a lot more of that than writing._

 _For this chapter, sorry if it sounds like I'm repeating myself. I don't mean too it's just how the story goes.^^' But anways I hope you like, enjoy!_

Don't own Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the end)

...

 **The Decision and The Escape?**

The words echoed through his mind as Yuu countined on staring at Mika with an blink-less look. Trying to comprehend of what Mika had just asked him to do, he thought he would never have heard it. Mika wanted Yuu to run away with him.

Yuu couldn't find the right words for to come out. He didn't know what to say. Just to leave? To leave everyone, that he has come to known and cared for, behind? He wasn't sure.

Yuu stepped an inch away from the vampire as he took his hands and lifted Mika's off of his shoulders. He looked back ino the sapphire eyes. Gazing at them Yuu could see that Mika was hoping for an certain answer from him.

"Mika, I..." Yuu was stump.

To leave the others behind was never Yuu's intention. It was far from it. Although it was tough at first but eventually he was able to be around with people again and started to trust them more than he orginially had. They've given him the strength that he had once lost. The ability to trust people. He thought he would never be able to do so if it weren't for the people who has been with him this whole time.

But then he didn't want to leave Mika. Mikaela. The first person ever to reach out to him with opened arms, willingly, after their first meet. The first person who tried to show him of what love and compassion was really about. Having him back from the dead, even if he is a vampire now, was more than Yuu could ever have asked for.

"Yuu-chan?" bringing him back to reality, Yuu looked up. Coming to an conclusion, Yuu gave out a deep breath.

"I...can't." Mika's eyes widened at the two words that he spoke.

"What do you mean, Yuu-chan? Why not?!" Mika demanded as he re-gripped his hold onto Yuu.

"Cause, I just can't leave them, Mika! They're improtant to me! Why can't you understand that?" Yuu shouted. Mika was startled by Yuu's voice as he backed away. Seeing the surprise look, Yuu slanted his eyes away from the blond.

"After that night...it became hard for me to form any sort of bonds with anyone. I was afraid of losing someone again. I kept to myself all the time. I never showed any signs on making friends or getting to know anyone. But...Shinoa and the others...they helped me overcome that, Mika. If it weren't for them, I would be still the same person as I was back then. They've become a part of my life now. Please, Mika, I'm begging you. I just can't abandon them."

Mika stood in slience listening to the words that Yuu have used to defend the humans. He was serious. Yuu was serious about wanting to go back to those humans. Not wanting him to see his frustation, Mika turns his back towards Yuu as he gripped his hands against his side.

 _Does he really feel that way towards those humans? The humans who kept us apart the last four years?! How could he?_ "Is that what you really want then?" Mika muttered. "To go back to them?"

Yuu looked up as his sight met the vampire's back. He could barely make out the question. Mika's voice sounded flat and low. Hearing his voice like this, he knew he have upsetted Mika once more. He didn't like hurting Mika, but it was a feeling that he had. Yuu just needed to be with his friends, with his other family.

"It is." Yuu answered quitely.

"Alright," Yuu glanced back up at Mika as he faces him. "I'll help you escape and get you back to those hu...your friends, Yuu-chan."

"Mika." hearing the answer that he recived, Yuu's face lit up as he tackled onto Mika and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Mika! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Almost being knock down, Mika was able to regain his balance as he placed a hand on top of Yuu's head. He smiled at the ravenette's enthusiatic. He wanted nothing more for Yuu to be happy. Even if it meant on him going back.

"I'm only doing this for you, and how can I refuse you, hmm?" Mika asked.

Yuu looked back up at the blond's smiling face. He then squinted his eyes as he thought about their departcher. Yuu didn't want to leave Mika's side and having him live with the rest of the vampires. Vampire or not, Mika was still a part of his family. Yuu wanted him to be by his side as well.

"But, Mika, what about..." Yuu drifted off. He then narrowed his eyes at the thought of it. He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Mika kept on smiling as he cupped Yuu's cheek, moving him until their eyes met. "It's alright, Yuu-chan. We'll figure that part out later." he muttered softy. "Right now, we just need to get you out of here and away from the other vampires that are here. So far, I don't think the others know that you are here. Only Krul and Ferid knows. If word reaches out to the others, than, it will become a lot more diffcult to escape."

Understanding their situation Yuu nodded in agreement. The less of the vampires knows about him being here, the less they would have to deal with. He had only one experience close up with the nobleman from before and Yuu did not preickerlally liked it. He didn't even want to imagine on encountering the other vampire nobles.

Mika walked towards the door as he grabs onto the handle and opens it slowly. He poked his head out as he looked back and forth making sure ther was no guards in sight. Seeing it was clear, Mika turns his sight back onto Yuu as he gave him the okay sign. Yuu then made his way towards the vampire.

Mika squinted his eyes as he looks away. He then gripped his hold onto the handle. _Sorry, Yuu-chan. Even if I must deceive you, I won't let you go back to those humans. I just won't!_

Just when Yuu was about to walk over towards Mika, he noticed that something was missing. He didn't have his sword with him. Looking around the room, Yuu could barely see his surroundings. But with the help from the moonlight, that shinned through the window, the boy was abe to locate where Asuramaru laid. Spotting it, Yuu then picked his sword up as he placed it back onto his belt as he went to Mika's side.

This is it. Yuu thought. He was going to meet up with his friends again.

...

Roaming around the vampire's palace was a lot easier than Yuu had orginally have thought. Since they left the room not one guard has try come out and encountered them. At least from what they could tell. Both Mika and Yuu creeped down the hallway quickly and quitely as possible.

With Mika, in front, Yuu kept close to him since he was the only one who knew the hallways better out of the two. Yuu was knocked out when he first arrived so he didn't even know of what the inside of the palace mostly looked like.

Having an good look at it now, it was an wide opened hallway, with a dark scarlet carpet covering up the floor from underneath. On the walls were nothing but simple dicerations that were hung, filling up the space in between that you would normally would see in a palace (AN: please use your imagination for that).

Yuu looked around noticing that there were other hallways connecting to the main one. If it was up to Yuu, even if he was able to escape from his room, there would be no question that he would be uttterly lost in the labyrinth of a vampire's layer. Just by thinking of what would have happened, if he did do that on his own, he shivered at the thought of it as well as making a face.

Mika glanced behind him noticing that Yuu wasn't fully paying attention. The vampire gave out a sigh. "Yuu-chan, focus." he whispered in a stern tone.

"Oh, right. Sorry." he whispered as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled in a child like way.

The blond shooked his head. _Yuu-chan will never change._ he thought. Mika then grab hold onto Yuu's hand making sure that they wouldn't be separated.

Walking a bit further down the hallway, Mika then started to pick up the pace as he kept his hold onto Yuu. The blond started to turn more than of what Yuu could counted. He started to feel as though they would never reach the never-ending dark hallways. Being drag around like this, all of the surroundings was starting to look the same to him.

"Oi, Mika, do you even know where we're going?" Yuu didn't want to sound like he was complaining, or doubting the vampire, but this was ridiculous. He felt as if they were just walking around in ciricles.

Mika glanced back at Yuu and smiled. "Don't worry, Yuu-chan. We're almost there." he reassured him. Sure enough Mika was right.

Then both of them stopped. In front of them were two big double doors. Approaching the double doors, Mika took his hand as he opens the door. As the door opened, a bright white light appeared, making Yuu flinch as he covered his eyes from being blinded.

Stepping further into the room, and regaining his vision, Yuu stood by Mika as his eyes widened with a disbelief look across his face as he looked out into the room they were in. Yuu couldn't believe where he was.

The floor and the walls was covered in a sliver-polished coding as if it was enterially made out of crystals. Yuu knew this place all too well. It was the same place where he, Mika, and the other orphans first tried to escape from the vampire world. (AN: the underground passage that they used the first time where after Mika got the hold of the map and showed Yuu).

Yuu turns his sight onto Mika. The blond just stood as he stared out into the room. He then felt someone watching him. Mika turn his sight onto Yuu as he met his eyes. The emerald eyes was filled with nothing but unnerving and confuison.

"Mika this is..."

Mika gave a nod as he looked back out into the room. "Yes, Yuu-chan. It's the same spot from that night. The night which...changed our lives."

So many nights before, after he was transformed, had Mika come back and stood where his beloved family was murdered. It haunted him to no end. Knowing that it was his foolishness of what brought his family here. Thinking that they could all escape together and live together in peace away from the vampires. How wrong he was.

Yuu stared at the room. The memories of that night flow through Yuu's mind like a movie. Having to see his first belove real family being murdered in front of him was something he never wanted to remember. To once more, see the blood that shed that night, Yuu clentched his hand at the thought of it.

Mika started to walk down the steps but then stopped. He turned back towards Yuu. The boy have yet taken a step. The vampire squinted his eyes. "Yuu-chan?"

"Mika...are you sure there is no other way out?" he asked. He didn't want to recall any further than from what he already had too. Just by being here in the room was starting to take a toll on him.

Mika gave a thought. "Even if there were, we wouldn't have the time. We would have to scout out the other areas in a short amount of time. It's already been too risky as it is." He explained. He walked back towards Yuu. "I know, it's hard believe me. But I'm right here, Yuu-chan." Mika then held out his hand as Yuu eyed at him. "I'm not going anywhere this time."

Yuu took a hold onto Mika's hand as he gave out a deep breath. He was trusting the words that Mika spoke to him. Taking one step at a time, Yuu was able to walked down meeting Mika halfway. Standing next to him, Yuu turns to the vampire as he gave a soft, but neverous, grin.

Mika took note of the grin as he nodded. "Come on, Yuu-chan. Once we get to the other side you will be able to...meet your friends again." he reminded him. He didn't want to see Yuu looking so upset.

"Hm." Yuu mumbled. Mika was right. Just a few more paces and Yuu will be able to be with Shinoa and the others again.

Mika lead Yuu acoss the room. As the two boys made their way to the opposite side, Yuu kept on reminding himself of what waited at the other side. To be with his friends once more. Seeing them and knowing that they aren't entering into vampire territory to get him back, that is all what he hoped for.

Unkown to the two, a figure was standing a few yards away from them. A pair of blood, red, eyes watched the two boys making their way towards the end of the room. The eyes narrowed with an irriated glare.

Watching the one who was helping the prisoner escape it was a bit suprising but also amssuing. Although that maybe, the figure knew they could not afford to lose the one that they have worked so hard on being captured and return to the humans. Not allowing them to move any futher than they already have, the figure stepped out of the shadows.

Sensing someone else in the room with them, Mika then suddenly stopped, as Yuu litterary ran into the blond. The boy then glared in annoyance at the vampire in front. "Ow. Mika, what's the big deal? Warn me next time, will ya? Why did you stop anyways?"

"Oooh-well, well. It looks like the princess is trying to escape. And it looks like his Prince is helping him. Isn't that sweet?"

Yuu's eyes wide as he turns his sight onto the figure. It was starting to happen again. He started seeing the blood being spilled everywhere in front of him. The bodies that laid on the ground moitonless and not breathing. One by one they were losing of what was most pericious to them.

The figure walked out of the shadows as his lips were curled up in a sinser smirk knowing that once more he had shattered their hopes for the second time.

Ferid then said, "But, sadly, this is as far as you go."

...

AN: _Well, I hope that was worth the wait. I know, I know, Mika didn't put up enough fight into getting Yuu to run away with him. But who ever said that these kinds of run away stories are easy? Especially when he can't, most of the time, refuse his Yuu-chan. :3_

 _The last part just kinda of just came to me. It's a bit somewhat unfair to them yes but I don't think there is no other way to get back to the human world unless going through those underground tunnels (if you think about it). I might need a recap on that though._

 _I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully, it won't take as long as this one did. But unforchantly no promies again. Until next time. :)_


	6. Protection of One's Will

AN: _Hello all! Yes I am alive! First I must say that this chapter was some-what of a pain to write. I am not all that good to when it comes to big fighting scenes so this was a bit of a challenge for me. Although I did had some help. From my best friend (who is my beta btw) and I was able to get her to become as much of a fan as well. It was getting kinda of loney out of the two of us so I was able to convince her and have her become a MikaYuu fan too. Yay!_

 _So if this chapter seems a bit different from the others it's because it's thanks to her. :D_

 _But enough rambling, I hope you all enjoy this and I hope this was worth the long waiting months._

 _Just a quick thank you to those who has stuck by it up to now and the many support!_

Don't own Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) or MikaYuu.

...

 **Protection of One's Will**

Narrowed, piercing red eyes stared down as a sinister grin appeared onto his face. Having a hunch that they would be coming through this area like they had once before, his thoughts were right. It was just only a matter of time of when they would start to move.

Ferid Bathory stood still until he was only a few feet away from both of the boys. Being in the crytalized room, he was starting to have a nostalgic feeling returning. He begans to recall on the night when he had ended several young, unfortunate lives.

Although one of them managed to escape at that time. A small, mere child was able to get the best of him. Him; a noble wo was tricked and was shot through the head by a worthless livestock only for a dear, precious friend and family member. He can still remember the scolding he had gotten afterwards.

Yet he was here in the same room where it all started. To be brought back here was humourous to the vampire noble. Ferid let out a chuckle. "Well, well, it seems as though two little lambs are trying to escape again. Though isn't it far too late to be in a rebellious stage, hmm, Mika-kun?" the noble asked as he eyed the blond who was standing before him.

Remaining silent, Mika gave a cold scrowl at the sliver-haired vampire. He took a step foward until he was between both Ferid and the boy behind him as he extended his arm out, blocking the two. "How did you find us, Ferid?" Mika asked supiciously. He couldn't take any chances, had to keep his guard up. It was Ferid who he was dealing with after all.

Ferid chuckled. "Come now. There is no need to be so hostile, after all, you and I are on the same side." the vampire remarked, that smirk of his never fading from his ugly mug.

"I doubt that, Ferid." Mika muttered.

"Oh my. You think that little of me? And here I thought we have started to actually come to an understanding of one another."

"How did you find us?" the blond repeated dangerously showing that he was in no mood for mind games.

"Well, if you must know, it's not that hard to figure out of what you're thinking. You're like an open book now and days, Mika-kun. One look from you and it doesn't take much on figuring out what is on that little mind of yours." Ferid replied. He then moved his gaze until he meets a pair of transfixed eyes. "Since you desire nothing more than to keep young Yuu-chan away from me, knowing you, you would use the most convient way that you knew. After all, you've tried to use this passageway once before, right? But failed, costing the younger orphans their pathetic lives. Even so it's the only place to use to avoid any unnecessary interference. Am I right?"

The blonde's blue eyes widened. Hearing the explanation, Mika should have known that escaping the city wasn't as simple as it seemed. Ferid was just waiting in the shadows, preparing for the right moment to strike like he had the first time when they were twelve. Somehow, wither if it's inside or out, the noble always seems to know what is happening throughout Sanguinem. It was as if he had eyes and ears everywhere.

Mika's plan has failed just like last time. The blonde shook his head, trying not to recall the past. That was the last thing he needed to think about at the moment. Catching from the corner of his eyes he then turned his sight onto Yuu.

Since Ferid's arrival, the raven haired boy became completely frozen. Of course Mika knew why; they were in the same place where their family was massacred right before their very eyes. He could still picture their bodies being motionless, and having their blood being spilled across the crystalined floor. No matter how hard he tries, he could never forget that gruesome night.

Mika glanced up as his sapphire eyes met his. Looking straight at them the blonde vampire could only stare helplessly as the once angelic, bright green eyes, has come to known so well, began to be replaced by a dark clouded shade instead. Seeing Yuu so shut down like this, Mika was not liking what was becoming of him. He had to snap Yuu out of it somehow.

"Yuu-chan." Mika whispered with worry as he squinted his eyes.

"Now then," Mika turns his attention to the noble with a low growl. "There is a way for you to prevent this unglyness from being unfold, Mika-kun. Just surrender yourself and Yuu-chan, and I promise I won't hurt you both too much."

"Sorry, Ferid," Mika mumbled. He then unsheathed his sword and points it directly at him. "That's not going to happen. I'm not going back nor will I let you come anywhere near Yuu-chan!"

"Is that your final answer?" Mika nods only once, his glare hardening. Ferid gave out a disappointing sigh. "I see. Well that's too bad. It really is."

Suddenly, Ferid came charging towards him as he swung his sword down. Thinking quickly, Mika was able to stop his attack as their blades clashed against each other. Taking this as his advantage Ferid then begins to swing repeadly against Mika's.

As the metal clash against his, Mika used as much strength he could to withstand it. But then he started to feel his feet sliding back. Already the noble was getting the upper hand as he was being forced into a defence position. Mika had forgotten how strong the seventh progentior truly was.

"What's wrong, Mika-kun? Is this all you got? I have been expected more from you." Ferid taunted as his striking started to become more verocious. "And here I was really looking forward to see you fight to the fulliest. But maybe you need to be a little more motivated?"

The ruby eyes started to look over his shoulder. Realizing on what he was thinking, Mika stood his ground and push foward making the noble vampire lose his own balance. Taking the chance the blonde began to counter attack.

"My sword, drink my blood." Mika muttered. Immediately responding to the order, the sword began to turn into a deep crimson color as the thorns did their job.

Mika then swings his sword as a gust of wind appeared, covering the two. Being blinded by the dust Ferid nearly missed seeing the other blade as it swung in front of him. Taking the attack head on Ferid uses his own sword to block it. But it wasn't enough as he feels his body being thrown across the room like a rag doll. Being able to regain his balance. at the last minute, the older vampire did a few black flips as he gracefully lands on his feet like a cat.

"So you're finally getting serious, huh?" Ferid said. "Based on what I am seeing, it's as though you don't want me to get anywhere near little Yuichiro. It's as if you don't trust me at all. I'm very hurt, Mika-kun."

"Humph. Never once have I trusted a bastard like you, Ferid." Mika growled. He couldn't hide it any longer. "You have given me no reason to do so in the first place! You killed my family for fun! You've even hurt Yuu-chan! Do you honestly think that I would trust you after everything that you have done? All the pain and suffering you caused the both of us? I've had enough of your little sick, twisted, mind games, Ferid. I'm taking Yuu-chan and I'm leaving this retched place once and for all!"

Ferid smirked. "Keh and do you really think it's going to be that simple? Just to run away from everything?"

"Of course I do!" Mika replied bluntly.

"But what about little Yuirchio, hmm? Does he want to run away with you? After all those humans out there are still looking for him." Ferid points out. "What if he wants to go back to them? Will you stop him?"

His eyes grew. He'd almost forgotten about those despicable human beings. The same humans who have kept Yuu all to themselves and done nothing but use him for their own selfish greeds. But Yuu only sees the opposite of them. Thinking that they are really his friends and his family. He even trusted them with his own life.

Mika knew better. He knows of the horrible things they have done to both him and Yuu since they were kids. Of course Yuu wouldn't see the difference. He was too kind hearted and caring to know that he was just being tricked. Yuu's a naive person who only see the good in most of the people he meets.

Despite all of that Yuu still wanted to go back to his friends. But he won't allow it. Yuu doesn't need them. He had Mika. His one true family. The only person who he can rely on was him and only him!

Mika gripped his fists against his side. _Even if Yuu-chan hates me for it, I won't allow anyone to come near him! Only I can protect him! I'm the only family he has. I'm the only one who he can trust._

"I won't allow anyone to come near him!" Mika replied. "I will keep Yuu-chan away from the humans and away from you and every single vampire! I will keep him safe no matter what!"

"Oh? And if he still refuses you what then? Hmm?" the noble asked. "Will you kill him? If Yuichiro perfers the humans over you, will you take his own life so that he won't go back to them?"

"No! I could never..."

"Harm him? But you are aren't you, Mika-kun?" Ferid started to walk towards him. "You're harming him even though you don't realize it yourself. You're almost as greedy as those humans. Is it prehaps that you were once a human yourself that you are behaving this way?"

Mika gave him a questionable look. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that in the end, Mika-kun, you'll be the one who ends up hurting little Yuu-chan the most."

Mika's eyes widened at his words. "No! You're lying!"

"Oh but I'm not. You know it deep down inside of you, you're just as greedy as those humans are. You know it's true."

"Shut up!"

Mika came towards Ferid as he aims his sword as if he was about to cut the noble in half. Taking his own sword, Ferid then block his assault. Not focusing well enough, Mika begins to confusionly swings his sword against the sliver-haired vampire in very angle he could. But not one had even touched the noble. Every strike Mika had given, Ferid was able to block it.

Pushing him back Ferid then once again began to counter attack. His blade clash against the other as he turns it and slice it against his right arm. Mika took a step back as he covered his wound with one hand.

"It seems as though you're getting a bit sloppy there, Mika-kun." the vampire said as he brought his blade up pointing directly at him. "If you're not carefull, I just might really kill you. Though I do not wish too."

Barely being able to defend, Mika braced himself as he felt the blade against his body. Mika grunts as he tries to hold back the scream that was trying to escape from his lips. He didn't want to give the sliver-hair bloodsucking stalker the satisfaction of hearing him being in pain. Repeating the same move over and over, Mika was now covered in small scratches.

Looking over his work Ferid grinned. "You really could have avoided this, my dear sweet Mika." he gave a light chuckle. "Yet, you decided on being stubborn for that little brat. That which will cost you your very life..."

Hearing the noises in the far distance the once dull eyes began to become full of life again as he was starting to regain on his senses. Blinking several times Yuu watches as his surroundings were becoming clear with each blink. Yuu then remembered on what had happened.

He was in the room where he had lost his family and along side with the one who killed them right before him. But then everything went blink. Yuu notices of the small damange that was done, as if there was a fight.

Glancing around, he begins to see a couple figures. Approaching closer to them slowly and cautiously, Yuu felt his eyes widened. There in front of him was a blonde on the ground as he was covered in bloody wounds. Panick began to form inside of Yuu as if he felt someone had stabbed him as he runs over to the two figures.

Still being on the ground Mika could barely keep his eyes open as the pain from the wounds on his body become too much to bare. The loss of blood was creeping up on him, feeling his body becoming weak. The young vampire could no longer defend himself.

"It seems as though your time is up, Mika-kun." Ferid muttered as he hovers over the injured Mika.

Just as Ferid is raising his sword, he hears somebody yell, "Get away from him, you bloody bastard!"

Wanting to save his pale skin, Ferid quickly dodges as Yuu swings his Black Demon Cursed Gear down on the noble, now standing between him and the badly injured blonde as Mika coughs up a bit of blood due to the injuries. Seeing the rage in his eyes, Ferid's grin could only grow. "Well, well, looks like his beloved angel has finally snapped out of his trance."

Seeing the sick expression on the vampire's face, the same expression he wore on the night of the ill-fated escape, Yuu keeps a firm hold of Asuramaru, determined to protect Mika and not planning to lose him again. Knowing that the raven will do anything to protect the weak vampire, Ferid lets out a single chuckle. "You know, now that you're out of that trance, I had my fun. So I'll just leave things here."

Just as the noble turns to leave the room,he all of a sudden feels something hard yet not exactly a solid hit him dead in his back and neck. "You are not going anywhere, bloodsucking sinner."

...

AN: _So hopefully that was worth the wait. Can't say for sure on when will be the next update but hopefully it won't be as long as this one was._

 _Until next time. :D_


	7. Private Message

Hello my fellow reviewers.  
I am so very sorry for not updating any of my stories for the past year or so. I have not meant for it to be this long. I haven't really forgotten about my stories, it's just that mostly, I have somewhat fallen out of writing for a while. As I mention in my bio, I'm really not that much of a writer to begin with and I get very easily distracted but other things. Like for one; the last few months I have been desperately trying to get better at my work as an artist with drawing (which is my true passion though I'm very much an amateur artist), as well as getting into other series. But mainly I live with my grandparents and I have been helping them out (along with my mother) and keeping them somewhat happy.  
I'm hoping to get back into writing at some point, don't know exactly when but hopefully soon (since I've been having other ideas for other couples popping up every now and then in my head and of course of getting to finish my current stories). Though in the meantime, I may go back on some of my stories and try my best to edited them and make them a little bit better.  
I know that there's a number of you all who are waiting ever so patiently for the next chapter on my stories and I thank you for waiting up until now for sticking around. :)


End file.
